Sulfus
Sulfus is the deuteragonist of the animated series, Angel's Friends. He is the leader of the Devil's Enemies and is a student at the Golden School. He is also the main love interest of Raf. Relationships Raf Raf is the Angel protagonist of the series and Sulfus' main love interest. Along with being different species Angels and Devils are rivals for influencing humans. For the Devils and Angels it's part of a curriculum and their immortal purpose. The two going to a shared academy to learn balance in good and evil. During the rivalry Sulfus finds out Raf is tougher than an average Angel. Raf discovers she likes the Devil's playful charm and competitive nature. The two fall in love to the disgust and shock of their friends and professors. Sulfus enjoys the new feelings but Raf denies her attraction because there are immortal laws that say the two species cannot even touch. Throughout villainous plots and struggles the two are pulled apart but always think of one another. They push through friends' bickering and jealousies. The series ends with them both announcing they plan to become humans so they can live together. Blu Blu is one of the main antagonists of the second season who harbors a villainous unrequited love for Sulfus. Enemies of Raf blackmail and jail Sulfus with Blu as his warden. Blu naively falls for Sulfus' 'caring concern' and he uses this to escape his prison. When they meet again she furiously battles Sulfus and the devil is about to end Blu until Raf asks him to stop. Sulfus spares Blu by Raf's wish and Blu is insulted by Raf's pity and Sulfus' obedience. Sulfus says he doesn't care because he loves Raf and Raf agrees saying, "No matter what happens...I will always love him". Gallery Posters Raf & Sulfus Poster (1).jpg Raf & Sulfus Poster (2).jpg Raf & Sulfus Poster (3).jpg Raf & Sulfus Poster (6).jpg Raf & Sulfus Poster (5).jpg Raf & Sulfus Poster (4).jpg Season 1 Raf & Sulfus E6.jpg Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E26.png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (5).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (4).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (3).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (2).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (1).png Raf & Sulfus E27 (1).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27 (6).png Raf & Sulfus First Kiss E27.png Season 2 Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (7).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (6).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (5).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (4).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (3).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (2).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (1).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (16).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (15).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (14).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (13).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (12).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (11).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (10).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (9).jpg Raf & Sulfus S2E52 (8).jpg Trivia *He is 16 years old. *He is best friends with Gas, Kobale and Cabiria. *He is voiced by Jason Griffith who is well known for his roles as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic X anime and Miyamoto Usagi from the 2003 series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *He is the worst in his class, which for Devils means the best and most promising. *His familiar is a coral snakes named Basilik. External Links *Raf & Sulfus Relationship - Angel's Friends Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Opposing Faction Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Triangle Category:Flight Category:Villain's Crush Category:Unrequited Love Category:Muscular Love Interest